1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera socket, and more particularly, to a camera socket having contact terminals with fold-back contact engaging arms arranged in high density suitable for application in which miniaturization is required.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,338 issued to Miyamoto et. al on Jan. 26, 2010, discloses a camera socket for connecting two connection objects faced to each other. The camera socket includes a contact module for electrically engaging with said two objects. The contact module has an insulative base and a plurality of conductive contacts retained therein. Each of the contacts includes a holding portion held by the insulative base, a first spring portion extending from one side of the holding portion in a first direction, and a second spring portion extending from an intermediate area of the first spring portion in a second direction substantially opposite to the first direction. The first spring portion defines a first contacting portion at its free end opposite to the holding portion for connecting with one of said objects. The second spring portion has a second contacting portion at its free end for connecting with another object.
Moreover, the first spring portion defines an opening extending from the vicinity of the first contacting portion towards the holding portion. Then the second spring portion is formed by a folded cantilevered tab carved out from said opening. However, configuration and geometry of the contact is comparably complicated, especially the configuration of the first and the second spring portions thereof, therefore more manufacturing procedures are needed. Each of the first spring portions has a pair of connecting arms formed with said opening for connecting between the holding portion and the first contacting portion. In such a manner that the contact will occupy most of the room in a transversal direction of the contacts arranged.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.